


Dance

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [28]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Cerise and Blondie have a chance meeting at the school dance, and realize they might have more in common than they thought.
Relationships: Cerise Hood/Blondie Lockes
Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139648
Kudos: 4





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Femslash Feb 2020... back in the days before life changed forever with Covid-19. I'm uploading these a year late, OOPS! Stay tuned for all 29!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 28 - Dance

Cerise stood nervously at the side of the dance floor, picking at a bowl of pretzels. It was the Ever After After School Dance, and to be honest, she wasn’t even sure why she’d come. Cedar had seemed so excited about it though; she wanted to do Cerise’s hair – as she’d said multiple times. Both the perks and detriments of having a roommate who could never lie. So now Cerise was standing alone and Cedar was off having a whale of a time. Pun intended.

She supposed that she could always go back up to the room soon, but it seemed like a waste of the hours of effort Cedar had poured into making her look pretty. Cerise was fully decked out in a floor length gown, her hair in a half-updo and her face covered with so much makeup it would take a shovel to scrape it all off. At least she could stand here and eat some pretzels, show everyone she’d made an effort. Reaching for the bowl, Cerise’s fingers tangled up with the hand of another.

“Oh, sorry!” Blondie Locks piped out, quickly retracting her hand. “You go first.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Cerise scratched her head, willing her eyes to look anywhere other than Blondie’s low-cut dress, with its poofy sleeves and short skirt. It was a secret to everyone but Ramona that Cerise had had a crush on Blondie ever since Nursery School, but it would never work out. Cerise was half wolf, after all, and Blondie had a bad track record with carnivorous animals.

Blondie stepped backwards and surveyed the crowd. “Big parties are totally not my thing,” she groaned, “but I had to come.” She held up her phone, dangling it in front of Cerise. “Gotta get some footage for _Just Right_.”

“You don’t like parties?” Cerise tilted her head at that. Blondie was a big socialite, always involved in whatever was going on at the school.

Blondie quickly shook her head, gold hair flouncing. “I generally prefer being one on one with people. Interviews, stuff like that. There’s a reason why Goldilocks is all alone in the _Three Bears_. My mom was the same way. Still, you’ve gotta show up.”

“I feel that.” Cerise smiled a little, feeling much more at ease now that she was with a kindred spirit. She’d always been attracted to how different from her Blondie was, how much better, but maybe they were similar in some small way.

Blondie tucked her phone back into her bear-shaped bag, twiddling her fingers together. She grabbed a pretzel from the bowl and nibbled on it, Cerise sinking into the comfortable silence until Blondie spoke up again. “I was going to go back to my room. I got all the footage I need, and I think things are gonna die down soon anyways. But if you’re not doing anything right now… maybe you have time for a quick dance?”

Cerise willed herself not to gasp, or look too excited. “I would love that. If you’re free.”

“I am.” Blondie reached her hand out, grasping Cerise’s fingers in her own. “Come on, little red. I think the dance floor could use a shaking up.”

Cerise followed Blondie’s lead. They laughed together about how Cerise didn’t know how to dance, so Blondie painstakingly taught her a simple waltz until, to both of their surprise, they were some of the only ones left in the room. And when Blondie reached up and quickly gave Cerise a kiss on the cheek before heading off to bed, it really did feel just right.


End file.
